


Pregnancy’s side effect

by GabWhiteDevil



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Cravings, Daniel cries at everything, Dylan is not going anywhere, Dylan just want to sleep, Fluff, Hormonal Daniel, M/M, Mood Swings, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, crybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabWhiteDevil/pseuds/GabWhiteDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is getting hormonal. Dylan just want the side effects to stop. or maybe he doesn't.</p>
<p>Continuation of Fuck off!—Oh my God! I’m so sorry! (but you could read it alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy’s side effect

Dylan promised to read the terms and condition whenever he wants to do anything later. Even if he only buys a candy. He _must_ read the _damn_ terms and condition.

He knows that pregnancy would cause many troubles, like mood swings, cravings, swollen ankles and some other things. The problem he didn’t know is, a _freaking_ mood roller coaster with a death tunnel. It’s not even a swing anymore! It’s way more than that! Daniel _cried_. Yes. He cried. _A lot_. About _anything_. Like _anything._

“—lan”

Thank God, now Daniel sleeps more—

“Dylan~”

—He only awakes in the middle of night like now for—

“Dylan!”

—late night snacks, or toilets. He will totally wake Dylan up with that tone— _Oh!_ Crap!

Dylan turned his head to face Daniel, “yes?”

“I’m hungry” he was already wide awake

“what do you want to eat?”

Daniel turned to him, eyes got wider full in hope, “I want Mc Donalds, please.” Dylan still staring at him, as if giving him a cue to elaborate what he wanted, but the younger probably misunderstood what the looking meant, “well, I wanted oreo Mcflurry, milkshake and onion ring, but.. but if that too much to ask, I’ll settle with onion ring.” He looked down to his fidgeting fingers, already in the verge of tears.

See? This is what Dylan means by crying over anything.

_WHY?!_

Dylan brought him closer, kissing him on top of his head, “no, no, no. that’s alright. I’ll buy those for you.” The older man got up from bed, didn’t bother to change his pajamas, he grabbed the jacket and car keys, “wait here, okay?” Daniel nodded

Dylan was sure, he only left like 45 minutes, if you think that’s too long, think about how Dylan tried to find 24 hours open MC Donalds, and waiting for the onion ring, and ice cream and milkshake _for the love of God sakes!_

And when he came home, he found Lula hugging a sobbing Daniel on the couch in living room, Lula looked up in instant, “thank God you are home!”

Dylan knitted his eyebrows in confusion, he put the food and drinks on the table right before Daniel threw himself into Dylan, making the older almost losing his balance, but he caught Daniel and wrapping his arms around him, “what happened? Why are you on the living room, Danny?”

“y-you were taking so long… I thought… I thought…”

“he thought you are tired of him that you decided to leave and never come back” Lula finished it for him, “how could you left him so long? He is pregnant, hormonal, at least you send him a message telling when you are going home” Lula scolded Dylan

“I was buying him something he craves about” Dylan defended himself, “I went less than an hour”

“Oh!” Lula finally understood, “I’m going back to my room” she informed, Dylan just nodded.

And finally they are alone, “don’t leave me alone again?”

Dylan cupped the younger’s face, “next time, I’ll just bring you along with me. Don’t you ever complain” he wiped the tears lines on his cheeks and smiled

“deal”

“good, now, why don’t you eat those?” he pointed to the foods and drinks on the table

\--^^--

It’s the third month, the morning sickness almost ended, but day by day, the sounds of puking, whining are getting worse. In between 6 A.M to 8 A.M, _everyday_ , Dylan must be woken up by that sound. Doesn’t care the fact that he just go to sleep at 5 P.M or sometimes before he even sleeps.

But today, he slept for like 4 hours and dragged himself to the bathroom, Daniel’s face getting redder, wiping the tears occasionally and sniffing when he got a rest. He just rubbed a circle on the younger’s back. When he puked, he would place his hand on his nape and massaging it slowly.

“better?” Daniel nodded, “let’s go back to the bed, I’ll make some soup” he helped his pregnant lover up and walked to the bed

Hearing Daniel sniffed, Dylan wanted to sigh but no, that could upset the other more, “what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry for being a burden” his voice cracked. At this point Dylan wanted to record his voice saying ‘no, you are fine. You are not a burden. I don’t feel bothered at all’ then giving it to Daniel so that he could play it repeatedly.

“Nonsense. You are not a burden, Danny. You are pregnant” Dylan let him sat down on the bed then pulling the duvet up to his stomach, “I’m going to cook now”

“uh.. Dylan?”

“yeah?”

“instead of soup.. I want your porridge”

Dylan smiled, “sure, but you have to eat a lot.”

\--^^--

“Dylan?”

Being almost 24/7 with Daniel, and his habits of calling his name, making him hallucinating about this. He buried his face deeper to his pillow.

“Dylan, wake up!”

Oh God! He really needs to sleep

“Dylan!”

He was being shaken, Dylan opened his eyes slowly, he is getting old and really tired of all this. He looks at Daniel who already sat up on the bed, hands on his belly.

“what’s wrong? Did the baby kick?”

“no..”

“are you hungry?”

“no…uh.. not yet.”

“you need to use bathroom? Do you feel like throwing up?”

“No~”

“then what is it that bothering you?”

“could we… turn my old bedroom into nursery?”

_What?!_ At 3 A.M, he is wide awake, and _awaken me_ , just for this?!

“Danny, you have to sleep, you need rest more now..”

“answer me first, Dylan.. could we?”

“yes, yes we could. Okay, now come here” he opened his arms, the younger laid down and scooted closer to Dylan. The older just wrapped his arms around his lover and putting his hands around the baby bumps protectively

That feels so nice not to face the sensitive hormonal Danny at 3 A.M. Dylan just closed his eyes, trying to drifted back to sleep

“but, Dylan…” he jerked up again

“yes?”

“what if the baby doesn’t like the nursery and he wants to sleep with us?”

“let him be, Danny” his voice getting slurred

“but—” then he yawned

“Danny, you need to sleep. Tomorrow you could ask the baby what he likes, sounds good?”

“mhkay”

Dylan getting better at handling the pregnancy effect. He could even write a book about how to handle it professionally.

Okay, that was a bit too much.

\--^^--

It’s 5 P.M, Dylan just got back from work. He had to be in the office because it’s an emergency. Do you think Daniel was okay? Do you think he didn’t fuss over it?

Of course, _not_! He cried in the morning, Dylan had to peppering him with small kisses and telling him it’s okay text him, and he promised to replied and Jack pulled him off of Dylan.

But strangely, the texts stopped after 2 P.M. Dylan thought about many possibilities, but he tried to think positively, till he got home.

“Dylan, finally you come!” Merritt smiled

“what happened?” he couldn’t help but worry

“Daniel hasn’t come out from the bedroom and I heard a small strange noises come from the bedroom.” Dylan widened his eyes, suddenly thought about Danny hurting himself, “I’m sorry, but I have to go now, bye” Merritt gave him two-fingers salute

Dylan didn’t bother to reply, he rushed to the bedroom and what greeted him was totally unexpected. No. he didn’t say unpleasant, it was pleasing, just unexpected.

He gulped at what he saw, a flushed Daniel was sitting on the bed, shirt already unbuttoned, Dylan could see the baby bump clearly. half-lidded eyes with slightly parted mouth which producing soft pants and eventual moans making Dylan dizzy.

The older finally realized that Daniel didn’t have a pant on, hands were placed between his wide spread legs, blocking the most wanted parts from Dylan’s eyes.

“Danny? Baby?”

The voice made Daniel turned his head to the door, “Dylan.. help me.” he managed to say between panting.

Dylan smirked at the words.

Finally, Dylan found a ‘positive’ side effect of pregnancy. Well, if only it’s the only side effect of pregnancy, Dylan didn’t mind having many children as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment so that i know what you think, and if there is any grammatical error, please point them out for me.
> 
> anyway, I think i should make this stories into a series @.@


End file.
